Menthol
by ThisIsNotReality
Summary: 555 words on the effect of... Well menthol. Sherlock wants John to preform an experiment on him, just to see if it's as good as he's heard it is. Established SH/JW, Slash, kind of PWP, fluff just for the fun of it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**anything **_**regarding BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes or anything in that regard – the characters belong to the writers/producer etc. of the show – I own nothing, they own everything! And _of course_ I do not profit!**

**A/N:** Apparently this forum has made me into a compulsive liar – not only am I shit at keeping my A/N's short, apparently I can't stop writing stuff… So just disregard anything I may promise or claim in my A/N's - and I'll promise to stop claiming and promising stuff (and this, of course, you should disregard as well).

**Warning:** I don't see any besides the fact that you found this under the M rating, and _of-course-it's-slash_ – so I guess you've been warned. Anyone beg to differ, please tell me and if the argument is sound enough, I'll fix this warning.

* * *

**Menthol**

Sherlock observed John. This should be interesting. At least according to what he had heard when he had listened in on a conversation between some smart businessmen at a restaurant he and John had been to the other day. John hadn't heard it, of course he hadn't, he had been utterly focused on Sherlock. The privilege of the un-observant.

Even though the businessmen had been talking about women performing it, Sherlock didn't think the sex of the one doing it made any difference to the outcome.

So he had to try it. It could be considered an experiment after all.

"Sherlock this is just stupid."

"No, _John_, it isn't."

"Yes, yes it is."

"No."

"Yes it is, seriously, it's probably going to hurt?"

"I doubt it. Besides I think it's worth a try."

"Honestly, at the very least, I'll get a stomach-ache."

"Well, you don't _have_ to swallow them."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Spit them out."

"But… This has seriously got to be the most stupid thing I've _ever _taken part of."

"So you are going to do it then."

"I didn't say that."

"The framing of your words would suggest otherwise."

"I… _fine!_ I'll do it, just… hand me the bag already."

"Here."

"You've already opened it."

"Yes."

"And unpacked _all_ of them."

"Yes."

"So what, you knew I would agree?"

"Of course I did."

"Huh…"

"Well you did agree, didn't you?"

"Yes… But still."

"Just put the damned menthols in your mouth already."

"Fine."

"Good."

John started putting the boiled sweets into his mouth until he was hardly able to breathe,

"Sh-lck I'm ch-kn on 'em."

"You shouldn't talk, just suck them until you deem it sufficient."

"Is star-n t- hur-d, 's so co-l."

"Then I would think it's sufficient – you can spit them out now."

…

"It still hurts in my mouth – Sherlock are you _absolutely sure?_"

"Yes I am."

Sherlock sat down in his chair and looked at John expectantly as he dropped down on his knees between Sherlock's legs. John looked into Sherlock's grey eyes and unzipped his trousers with determination,

"Oh God you're already hard Sherlock – it makes me hard even looking at you cock."

"Oh _GOD_ I love your tongue… _John…_"

"Mmm… You know I would like to stick a slick finger in…"

"Don't tempt me John…"

"Just saying."

"_OH GOD… Oh… That's… God that's cold._"

"I warned you…"

"_Shut up and keep sucking!_"

"Mmm Hmm..."

"_Faster… Oh God that's good._"

"Mmm… _Fuck Sherlock…_"

"If you keep talking I'll have to bind you and _fuck your mouth._"

"You wouldn't be capable of that right now."

"_Mmm… Just… Oh that's… Oh God I love seeing your lips wrapped around my cock._"

"Mmm _Sherlock… Fuck…_"

"_Argh… John I'm… OH GOD… I'm going to… Co… Ah…_"

Sherlock let his forefinger slide over John's cheek and looked down at him affectionately.

"Was it that good?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face John."

"What smirk?"

"_I_ told you it was a good idea, so don't look so self-satisfied."

"Mmm… Okay."

"I said stop it."

"Sure Sherlock – so it was just the menthol that did it then?"

"Well of course it takes some skills as well."

"Some skills?"

"A lot of skills."

"Well thank you."

"I'll have to admit that maybe it was colder than I expected."

"I told you so."

* * *

~~ PP ~~

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, please R&R.


End file.
